The long-term goal of this STTR project is to increase the commercial application of an NIH/SAMHSA model prevention program called, Reconnecting Youth(r) [RY(r)]. When implemented with fidelity, RY is an efficacious substance abuse prevention program. Currently we face 3 challenges: (1) out-dated training materials relative to a revised RY curriculum; (2) demands for RY training that out-strip Trainer resources; and (3) too little technical support to consumers. The Specific Aims for Phase I begin to address these 3 problems. These aims are to: 1. Update and revise the theory-based training manuals/materials to match the revised RY curriculum- Reconnecting Youth: A Peer Group Approach to Building Life Skills, 2nd ed. [2004]; 2. Create an alternative training model that addresses demands for a more flexible, Web-enhanced approach; and 3. Create an RY Web site to increase access to RY implementation information and downloadable materials (e.g., pdf, ppt or Word files) making broad dissemination of technical support more efficient and cost-effective. Four Phase I products are expected: (1) a 2nd ed. RY Trainer Manual + training aids, (2) a 2nd ed. RY Teacher Guide To Fidelity; (3) an e-based prototype for training to "Facilitating No Drug-Use" in RY, and (4) an RY Web site. Evaluation of Phase I activities will examine product feasibility, desirability, the potential for both increased RY fidelity and expanded dissemination of RY training and technical support. Phase II will include an experimental test of the alternative training model vs. the traditional training model, vs. a no training control approach. Innovativeness/significance: The mission of NIH and SAMSHA is to foster technology transfer and implementation fidelity of research-based, effective drug abuse prevention programs. Surprisingly, few model program developers have researched the efficacy of their training models relative to fidelity. The project is all about fidelity-creating quality products for greater dissemination through training and technical support-ultimately to help school communities implement RY with fidelity, thus ensuring that their students achieve the highest-possible benefits from Reconnecting Youth.